


The Senju Academy of excellence

by Acoustic_Ghost



Category: H.O.T.D - Fandom, Naruto, One Piece, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bitch Breaking, Bondage, Charming - Freeform, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Incest, Master/Slave, Multi, Multi - Freeform, Other, Sex Toys, mind-break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acoustic_Ghost/pseuds/Acoustic_Ghost
Summary: The Senju Academy of excellence has been around for over 120 years. It has seen the likes of Prime ministers, CEO's, and parliament members pass though, although a dark secreat of the Academy has existed for of the Entire life of the Academy. Young males and females of Prominent families have been trained into the personal sluts of the Senju family. Now it's Senju Tsunade and her nephew's turn to control the country.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Senju Academy of excellence

Chapter 1: Hiring

Location: Konoha City, Senju academy of Excellance  
Place: Office of the Academy Director  
Time: 1400 

The Senju Academy of Excellence was one of the worlds greatest academies. It had been around for over 120 years. It had seen it's way though 4 wars, 2 Rebellions, and an overhaul to the regions that surrounded it. It had seen nobles form Kuoh, Prime Ministers from Elementica, CEO's from all walks of life, and inventors all come though it's halls. Founded by Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito the academy was easily one of the best in the world. It also helped that both Senju and Uzumaki familes were members of the Elementica Noble Families. 

Thanks to the establishment of Senju academy the two families were quite well off and quite powerful, but not for the reasons many people would assume. 

The door to the office was flung open as the owner of said office walked int followed by her assistant. Senju Tsunade the direct descendant of Senju Hashirama growled as she made her way to her desk and took a seat. While she was in her late to early 40's she was still quite beautiful and could easily be mistaken for a 20 year old modal, standing at 5'6” with Large EE coup breasts, long tone legs and slender waist, her blonde hair was down to the middle of her back and pulled into two ponytails, hazel eyes, and a purple diamond tattoo with a black outline in the center of her forehead, signifying her as the Head of the Senju Family, even though it was just her and her daughters. She currently wore a forest green business suit, and black high heels. 

Her assignment was an Alumni of the Academy and had been offered the job right out of college. Kuto Shizune was only 25, but her brilliant mind had allowed her to become a leader in the field of teaching. She stood at the same height as Tsuande, with a less pronounced breasts size of C-cup, but a more pronounced ass, wearing a Black business suit, and high heels. She was also the niece of Tsunade's former lover and father to her children. 

Tsunade dug into her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake and chucged it. 

“Tsunade-sama, you shouldn't drink so much during work!” berated Shuzine. “Just because the board is upset about the arrest of a teacher, it's not the end of the world,a teacher resigned dosn't mean it's the end of the world

Tsunade eyed her assistant, before finishing her drink. “It's not that simple Shizune. The son of a bitch was suppose to be my Trainer for the upcoming year. If I had known that he took a job outside the country I would have killed him myself. Now I have to use my resoruses to get rid of him,”

“But Tsunade-sama that's taking it to far?” asked Shizune.

Tsunade glared at her assistant making her flinch. 

“I don't allow my 'trainers' to go so easily. If I decide to release them with the guarantee of secrecy that's one thing, but he knows to many secrets and helped train at least 30 graduates of the last 4 years. His level of knowledge into how the system works is good, not as good as mine or yours but he could rattle the cage if left unchecked. I can't allow him to leave that easily. I'll send an E-mail to the Defense Minister. He owes me a few favors,” said Tsuande.

“Tsunade Sama that's to far!” yelled Shizune. "He never did anything that deserves death,"

Tsunade sighed in annoyance as she fished a remote out of her pocket and cranked the switch from off to 6. Shizune's breath hitched as she went to her knees and one hand went to her crotch. 

“Are you really talking back to your Mistress?” asked Tsunade.

“N-no Mistress!” yelled Shizune. 

Tsunade looked at her assistant/pet with a glare. “I think you were Shizune,” said Tsunade clicking the switch to 7. "Your forgetting the fact that he went after 18 girls not on our list simply because he knew we'd cover it up. He went rouge a long time ago, but he was still to good to let loose,"

Shizune moaned at this. This time a hand went to her breasts. “Please Mistress! I'm sorry!” said Shizune.

Tsunade smirked. “Not yet your not. I told you not to back talk your mistress, but you did. Now I have to punish you. Maybe your cousins Yuna and Yukki will help,” said Tsunade as she up and walked up to her pet.

When Tsunade had been a teacher as well as a 'Spotter' she had great need of a Breaker. she had recruited Dan to be her “breaker” after showing him a whole world of sex and power that he never knew existed. He quickly got into it as he worked over several females, while Tsunade herself took care of a few males that were needed. Over the course of 10 years they had broken over 500 women. Including Shizune, who Dan personally broke instead of leaving it to Kushina and her Breaker. During that time they were in competition with Tsunade's cousin Kushina and her “Breaker” Namikaze Minato.

“Personally I would love nothing more then to remind you of your place, but I have to make a call to my newphew. Don't think that you won't get off without punishment. 

Tsunade went to her desk and pulled out her phone. She quickly scrolled though her contacts before she found the number she was looking for. She held the phone to her ear and listened for a second, before it was picked up.

“Hello Uzumaki Residance. Uzumaki Mio speaking,” said someone on the other side.

“Hey Mio-chan how's my little cousin doing?” asked Tsunade.

“Tsu-chan! How are you!?” asked the girl.

“Good. Where is that asshole brother of yours?” asked Tsunade.

“He's currently disciplining Tayuya-nee. She failed English and math again,” said Mio.

Tsunade wasn't shocked by this. “Can you get him for me. I need to speak with him,” said Tsuande.

The line went quit for a minute before the line was picked up again. “Hey Aunty Tsunade. What can I do for you?” asked a male on the other side of the line.

Tsunade smiled. “Hello Naruto... I'm currently in need of a History teacher for Class 2-A as well as a Breaker,” said Tsunade.

“Have you cleared this with the old Lady?” asked Naruto.

“Not yet, but I plan on it, but I wanted to know if you were in or out?” asked Tsunade.

“Do you already have a spotter for me?” asked Naruto.

“Yes. One of my teachers and head of our sports program. She's quite popular with the boys and girls,” said Tsunade.

She heard a sigh over the phone. “Fine. The school year starts in 3 months. That will give me time to find an apartment in Konoha and enroll Mio, Karin, and Tayuya. I'll use them as trappers,” said Naruto.

“Perfect. I'll send you a Contract soon,” said Tsunade hanging up. 

Shizune looked at Tsuande as she went into her desk and pulled out a whip. She creaked it. “Mistress Tsunade please!?” begged Shizune.

“There is no mercy here love. I need to remind you of why I'm your Mistress.


End file.
